1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a method for manufacturing the dental fracture repair material. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method using the DP (Dicalcium Phosphate)-bioglass composition and carbon dioxide laser to repair the dental fracture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems of clinical medicine are a plurality of cracks of tooth surface. When the crack extended to the pulp chamber, the disease passes through the crack into the pulp chamber to generate catabolism. According to the catabolism, the tissue fluid flowed out of the pulp chamber via the paths being the cracks. Therefore, the cracks of teeth did not have much effect on people in the beginning. When the cracks begun to expand and fracture, the teeth faces to extraction.
The teeth can have more or less cracks being attributed to the crystalline fault of the micro structure and the port of tooth falling. The defects have a bad effect on stress distribution of tooth, and the stress concentration on the parts accelerates the breakage. The breakage of object results from the inside defects or cracks, and it is important to prevent the teeth structure defects and the cracks generated.
So far, the dental fracture repair material used amalgam alloy or composite resin. Before the cracks or cavities are fixed, the cracks or cavities have to trim leading to expand the material touching area for the material adhering on the tooth. But, the trim not only damages the fracture area second times but also reduces the strength of teeth, even though the cavities completely fixed but the strength of tooth could not recover original. It is continued research in micro cracks of tooth for improving the strength of tooth.
In 1969, the Hench disclosed the bioglass including the Na2O—CaO—SiO2—P2O5 composition could bond to the bones. So far, the clinical application bioglass only used in alveolar ridge rebuilding and the tympanum fixed.
The wide research used laser irradiation in enamel and dentin but only the argon laser used to enhance polymerization of complex resin in dental fracture repair research In 1993, the Levy used the tricalcium phosphate mixing the 40 w.t. % phosphoric acid to be a dental fracture repair material filling into the cracks of tooth and irradiation of 10 W, Nd-YAG laser. After the laser irradiated on the material, the volume of material got bigger and filled in the cracks via absorbing heat generating the solid-liquid phase transfer to reduce the bacteria, passing through the cracks and dentinal tubule, infecting the pulp chamber, according to the SEM and polarizing research microscope. Further more, in 1977, the Bipin and Kenneth used the HF laser irradiated the amalgam alloy, complex resin and glass ionomer cement finding the mechanical fracture generated.